Sniper Rifle
For the weapons in Battle Bears Gold, see Sniper. The Sniper Rifle is a weapon in Battle Bears Overclock. It is Astoria's main type of weapon. Usage The Sniper Rifle is a relatively slow-firing rifle which is extremely effective at long range due to its hitscan bullets which deal 450 base damage upon hitting an enemy and have perfect accuracy. The weapon also has a zoom function, where the weapon slowly zooms in to the user's crosshairs to help the user keep a steady aim, which is very useful at both long and close range. However, zooming in does not affect the Rifle's damage output. These advantages are balanced by a slow rate of fire, a 4.5 second reload, difficult maneuvering and slow movement while zooming in, a distinct white bullet vapor trail exposing the user's location, the lack of auto-aim and a very limited ammo clip, although these disadvantages can be significantly reduced with the use of Augments. As the name suggests, this weapon is best suited for very long ranges, especially out of range of automatics with auto-aim, where the Sniper would be vulnerable and at under huge pressure to land a shot on a fast moving target. The user should also have a reliable backup plan should they be ambushed while zooming in at targets far away as zooming in for a shot at close range is very dangerous. However, more skilled players who can land an unzoomed shot at close range are at a huge advantage since the shot would take away a significant portion of the attacker's health. Variants As with all other standard weapons in Battle Bears Overclock, the Sniper Rifle has several variants, each with their own statistics. The Sniper Rifle is also the basis of the following Wacky Weapons: *Viper Rifle Standard= The following table displays the stats of the Standard Sniper Rifle. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 20px auto; width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Cost ! scope="col"|Damage ! scope="col"|Clip Size ! scope="col"|RoF ! scope="col"|Reload ! scope="col"|Accuracy ! scope="col"|Critical Chance ! scope="col"|Critical Damage |- |N/A |140 |5 |1.2 |3.5 |100% |N/A |N/A |-| Steampunk= The following table displays the stats of the Steampunk Sniper Rifle. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 20px auto; width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Cost ! scope="col"|Damage ! scope="col"|Clip Size ! scope="col"|RoF ! scope="col"|Reload ! scope="col"|Accuracy ! scope="col"|Critical Chance ! scope="col"|Critical Damage |- |120 Gems or 10800 coins |160 |3 |1 |4 |TBA |TBA |TBA |-| Futuristic= The following table displays the stats of the Futuristic Sniper Rifle. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 20px auto; width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Cost ! scope="col"|Damage ! scope="col"|Clip Size ! scope="col"|RoF ! scope="col"|Reload ! scope="col"|Accuracy ! scope="col"|Critical Chance ! scope="col"|Critical Damage |- |60 Gems 5400 Gold |60 |12 |0.6 |4.3 |TBA |TBA |TBA |-| Goo= The following table displays the stats of the Futuristic Sniper Rifle. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 20px auto; width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col"|Cost ! scope="col"|Damage ! scope="col"|Clip Size ! scope="col"|RoF ! scope="col"|Reload ! scope="col"|Accuracy ! scope="col"|Critical Chance ! scope="col"|Critical Damage |- |90 Gems 8100 Gold |175 |2 |1.4 |4.1 |100% |TBA |TBA |-| Trivia *Although the bullet is depicted as having a travel time, which is the case with all other bullet-based weapons in Battle Bears Overclock, it is actually a hitscan weapon and the traveling bullet is just a cosmetic effect. *A Sniper Rifle shot on Riggs's head and certain parts of his neck area will not register as a hit at all. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Overclock Category:BBO Weapons